parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig (SpongeBob SquarePants)
=Cast= *SpongeBob SquarePants - Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig (Super Why!) *Patrick Star - Leo, June, Annie, and Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Squidward Tentacles - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Mr. Krabs - Dash (PBS Kids) *Sandy Cheeks - Blue (Blue's Room) *Mrs. Puff - Dot (PBS Kids) *Pearl - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) *Plankton - The Hacker (Cyberchase) *Gary - Woofster (Super Why!) *Karen - Sweetie (PAW Patrol) *Larry the Lobster - Barney (Barney & Friends) *The Flying Dutchman - Diesel (Thomas & Friends) *Patchy the Pirate - Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Potty the Parrot - Pluto (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Princess Mindy - Ursa (Bear in the Big Blue House) *King Neptune - Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Mermaid Man - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Barnacle Boy - Bert (Sesame Street) Gallery superwhycharacters.jpg|Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig as SpongeBob SquarePants Senor Tucan (Leo,Annie,Quincy and June).png|Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie as Patrick Star Oscar the Grouch Sesame Str.png|Oscar the Grouch as Squidward Tentacles Maxresdefault (42).jpg|Dash as Mr. Krabs Blue's Room Blue.jpg|Blue as Sandy Cheeks PBS Kids Dot.jpg|Dot as Mrs. Puff PraireDawn-FacebookProfilePicture.jpg|Prairie Dawn as Pearl Hacker220485 10150195430431122 629911121 7121329 4227010 o.jpg|The Hacker as Plankton Woofster.jpeg|Woofster as Gary Sweetie (Paw Patrol).png|Sweetie as Karen Barney the Dinosaur.jpg|Barney as Larry the Lobster PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Diesel as The Flying Dutchman Mickey Mouse in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Patchy the Pirate Pluto in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas.jpg|Pluto as Potty the Parrot Ursa in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg|Ursa as Mindy Bear in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg|Bear as King Neptune P-ses-ernie.jpg|Ernie as Mermaid Man Bert in Sesame Street.jpg|Bert as Barnacle Boy Episodes: Season 1 #Help Wanted/Reef Blowers/Tea at Blue's Playroom #Bubblestand/Ripped Clothes #Jellyfishing/The Hacker! #Naughty Natical Neighbors/Boating School #Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Storybook Village #Ernie and Bert/Pickles #Hall Monitors/Jellyfish Jam #Blue's Rocket/Squeaky Boots #Nature Readers/Opposite Day #Culture Shock/F.U.N. #MuscleSuper BuffReaders/Oscar the Unfriendly Ghost #The Chaperone/Employee of the Month #Scaredy Readers/I Was a Teenage Woofster #SR-129/Karate Choppers #Sleepy Time/Suds #Valentine's Day/The Paper #Arrgh!/Rock Bottom #Texas/Walking Small #Fools in April/Bear's Spatula #Hooky/Ernie and Bert II Season 2 #Your Shoe's Untied/Oscar's Day Off #Something Smells/Bossy Boots #Big Einstein Losers/Bubble Buddy #Dying for Pie/Imitation Dash #Wormy/Patty Hype #Grandma's Kisses/Grouchville #Pre-Hibernation Week/Life of Crime #Christmas Who? #Survival of the Idiots/Dumped #No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #Ernie and Bert III/Puppy Jokes #Pressure/The Smoking Peanut #Shanghaied/Woofster Takes a Bath #Welcome to the Chum Bucket/Frankendoodle #The Secret Box/Band Geeks #Graveyard Shift/PBS Love #Procrastination/I'm with Stupid #Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown #Jellyfish Hunters/The Fry Cook Games #Oscar on Strike/Blue, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, Alpha Pig, and the Worm Season 3 #The Algae's Always Greener/SuperGuards on Duty #Club Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig/Our Pretty Seahorse #The Bully/Just One Bite #Nasty Patty/Idiot Box #Ernie and Bert IV/Doing Time #Snowball Effect/One Dash Trash #As Seen on TV/Can You Square a Dime? #No Weenies Allowed/Elmo Returns #Dash Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bivalve #Wet Painters/PBS Kids Training Video #Party Pooper Readers #Chocolate with Nuts/Ernie and Bert V #New Student Einsteins/Clams #Ugh #The Great Dog Race/Mid-Life Crustacean #Born Again Dash/We Had an Accident #PBS Kids Land/The Camping Episode #Missing Identify/The Hacker's Army #The Readers Who Could Fly #Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig Meet the Strangler/Pranks a Lot Season 4 #Fear of a Krabby Patty/Hair of a Man #The Lost Mattress/Dash vs. The Hacker #Have You Seen This Dog? #Skill Crane/Good Neighbors #Selling Out/Funny Readers #Dunces and Dragons #Leo, June, Annie, and Quincy SmartEinsteins/SuperOscar GrouchReader #PBS Kids Towers/Dot, You're Fired #Pups Ahoy/Ghost Host #Muppet of a Birthday/Karate Island #All That Glitters/Wishing You Well #New Leaf/Once Bitten #Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck #Grouchtastic Voyage/That's No Lady #The Thing/Hocus Pocus #Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb #Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies #The Einstein Purloiners/Grouch Wood #Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum Season 5 Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants